csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SZPERO
|} Grzegorz "SZPERO" Dziamałek (ur. 6 czerwca 1991) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie jest nieaktywnym graczem drużyny Team Kinguin. Drużyny *2012-09-21 — 2012-10-13 - 35px|Polska Universal Soldiers *2012-10-13 — 201?-??-?? - 35px|Polska Drunken Globus *2013-??-?? — 2013-05-18 - 35px|Polska Universal Soldiers *2013-05-18 — 20??-??-?? - 35px|Polska ALSEN Team *2014-05-26 — 2014-06-25 - 35px|Polska Dobry Gaming *2014-06-25 — 2015-02-03 - 35px|Polska ESC Gaming *2015-02-03 — 2015-02-11 - 35px|Polska Dobry Gaming *2015-02-11 — 2015-08-03 - 35px|Polska Gamers2 *2015-08-03 — 2015-09-15 - 35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming *2015-09-15 — 2016-05-15 - 35px|Polska Lounge Gaming *2016-05-15 — 2016-06-07 - 35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming *2016-06-07 — 2018-01-04 - 35px|Polska Team Kinguin *2018-01-04 — 2018-05-29 - 35px|Polska Team Kinguin (nieaktywny) *2018-03-17 — 2018-05-29 - 35px|Polska adwokacik *2018-05-29 — 2018-06-28 - 35px|Polska tomorrow.gg *2018-06-28 — nadal - 35px|Polska Team Kinguin (nieaktywny) Historia 2009 *'17 sierpnia 2009' SZPERO dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike'u, która nosiła nazwę Pentagram G-Shock. 2012 *Pierwsza drużyna SZPERO w CS:GO nosiła nazwę Universal Soldiers i dołączył do niej 21 września 2012 roku. *'13 października 2012' - SZPERO opuścił drużynę Universal Soldiers i dołączył do Drunken Globus. 2013 *'18 maja 2013' - Skład drużyny Universal Soldiers dołączył do organizacji ALSEN Team. 2014 *'26 maja 2014' - SZPERO dołączył do drużyny Dobry&Gaming. *'25 czerwca 2014' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację ESC Gaming. *'21 października 2014' - SZPERO razem ze składem ESC Gaming: 30px|Polska innocent, 30px|Polska mouz, 30px|Polska MINISE oraz 30px|Polska rallen dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2014. 2015 *'3 lutego 2015' - Skład drużyny ESC Gaming był znany odtąd pod nazwą Dobry&Gaming. *'6 lutego 2015' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został zbanowany za ustawianie meczy, lecz już następnego dnia udowodniono im niewinność. *'11 lutego 2015' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Gamers2. *'3 sierpnia 2015' - Skład drużyny Gamers2 był znany odtąd znów pod nazwą Dobry&Gaming. *'15 września 2015' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Lounge Gaming. 2016 *'15 maja 2016' - Skład drużyny Lounge Gaming był znany odtąd ponownie pod nazwą Dobry&Gaming. *'7 czerwca 2016' - Skład drużyny Dobry&Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Team Kinguin. 2018 *'4 stycznia 2018' - SZPERO został nieaktywnym graczem drużyny Team Kinguin. *'17 marca 2018' - Skład drużyny adwokacik został ogłoszony, a w nim m.in. SZPERO. *'29 maja 2018' - Skład drużyny adwokacik został przejęty przez organizację tomorrow.gg, przy czym SZPERO i Kap3r zostali wypożyczeni z organizacji Team Kinguin do końca czerwca. *'28 czerwca 2018' - Skład drużyny tomorrow.gg rozpadł się i zarówno SZPERO i Kap3r powrócili na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Team Kinguin. Ciekawostki *Jest pomocnikiem/napastnikiem w drużynie LKS Lyski.Grzegorz Dziamałek LKS Lyski Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Polska ALSEN Team' *Drugie miejsce EMS One Katowice - Polskie kwalifikacje - Drugie mistrzostwo (2014) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *1/2 miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Season 8 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Poznan Computer Sport Games 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska Total-DestructioN' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO May 2014 - Comiesięczne finały (2014) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Sezon 8 (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Kwalifikacje Południowo-wschodniej Europy (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Cracow Game Spot 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Pierwsze europejskie pre-kwalifikacje (2014) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League I - Polskie kwalifikacje (2014) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska Gamers2' *Drugie miejsce RGN Intercontinental Open Europe (2015) *5/6 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce GameAgents League (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 7 - Profesjonalna dywizja - Ostatnia europejska szansa (2015) *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 6 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce G2A.com ShowMatch 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce GamePlan Pro League (2015) *5 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *1/7 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje online (2015) *3/4 miejsce Ballistix CS:GO Challenge (2015) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 11 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce RGN Pro Series - Europa (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 6 sierpnia (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 11 sierpnia (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 15 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska Lounge Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 - Showmatch (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *Drugie miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|Polska Lounge Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 28 (2015) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Pierwszy europejski etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 30 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *12 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Grudzień 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE Road to Vegas (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Orena Santorini Showmatch (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Czwarte europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Polska Dobry&Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce GEFORCE CUP (2016) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *3/4 miejsce X-kom CLASH (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Sawik Showmatch (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce NVIDIA Challenge CS:GO (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce BlasterX INETKOX League (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Fantasy Expo Challenge Season 3 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Etap grupowy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2016 - Drugie wschodnioeuropejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Polskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Kinguin for Charity with PayPal (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Global Premier Challenge (2017) *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Hellcase Cup 3 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 (2017) *14 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *6/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce GeForce Cup 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 1 (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce Hellcase Cup 5 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska liga rozwoju - Drugie kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Montreal 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Global Challenge (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Clash of Nations 2017 (2017) *15 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *3/4 miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce WEGL 2017 Super Fight Invitational (2017) *Drugie miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 (2017) *5/6 miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup (2017) '35px|Polska DEEZ NUTS' *1/4 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Pierwsze polskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *Pierwsze miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 1 (2018) '35px|Polska KOPUNIO' *Trzecie miejsce Ecenter Copernicup 2018 (2018) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *1/4 miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 3 - Etap online (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 3 (2018) *Drugie miejsce Superpuchar ESL Mistrzostw Polski (2018) '35px|Polska adwokacik' *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 3 - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 3 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Sydney: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ZOTAC Cup Master 2018 - Europa: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *3/4 miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 2 (2018) '35px|Polska tomorrow.gg' *Drugie miejsce Road to GG League 2018 Stage 4 Łódź (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 - Etap grupowy (2018) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018: Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 (2018) |-| Broadcast= Analityk *'Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2' (2017) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *szpero vs. Property *DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 EU pre-qualifier 1: SZPERO vs. MIXCAT *PGL Season 1 EU Qualifiers: SZPERO vs. dignitas *Ballistix Challenge: SZPERO vs. nerdRage *ESEA Season 19 Premier: SZPERO vs. Lions *ESL Pro League Winter 2014/15: SZPERO vs. CPH Wolves *ESEA Invite Season 18 EU: SZPERO vs. PENTA *DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 EU Closed Qualifier #1: SZPERO vs. FlipSid3 *SZPERO vs. EURONICS - Predator Masters 3 Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn Kategoria:Gracze, którzy są nadal na kontrakcie z organizacją, lecz już nie grają dla niej